Akame vs. Kula Diamond
Akame Vs Kula.png|TheOneLegend Akame vs Kula.jpg|SentryNeo The First Round of the Destroyer Tournament begins as Akame of Akame ga Kill (nominated by KnivesFlyYouDie) takes on Kula Diamond of King of Fighters (nominated by ZackAttackX)! Introduction For many years, there was peace across the dragon realm. A giant purple dragon that tried to take over by destroying the realm had been neutralized. Or was he. Suddenly a loud explosion can be heard as the giant purple dragon with large horns. The undead dragon king had returned. Spyro who was resting near the swamp with Cynder. The explosion woke Spyro and Cynder up as concern hit both of the dragons face. Spyro: Oh No! Cynder: It's him again. Spyro was coming up with an idea, it was a risk, but the young purple prophet didn't care if it meant saving the realm. Spyro: Cynder warn the other guardians that the dark master has returned. I will try to get reinforcements so we can confront him. Cynder: Be careful Spyro. Spyro: I will. Spyro then concentrated his magic to create portals as characters from different realms and universes appear all over the dragon realms. It was sunny outside as the sound of waterfall are heard in the background. The cave system ran through the grassy areas. The sound of a wyvern can be heard as it charges at the Night Raid assassin, Akame. With one slash, she killed the wyvern. Later in the day, she had cooked the wyvern into delicious meals as she was enjoying a dinner. She was also trying to come up with a plan to get out. Akame: I can offer my service to the village near by for assassination. However, her thought was interrupted by the waterfall freezing as a young lady, Kula Diamond walked in as she was attracted by the smell of the food. Kula: Sorry to interrupt, but do you have any food. Akame: Sorry, but you can't have my meat. Kula: But it is smells so good. Kula then used an icicle to grab a piece of meat and eat it. As she enjoyed it. However, Akame grabbed Murasame and tries to strike, Kula but avoid the attack. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Wontolla - Can You Feel Me) 60 The two dashed at each other as an icicle knife meet Murasame. Akame was able to slightly overpower, Kula as she tries to slice at her. Kula dodges as she formed ice and sent it to Akame. Akame dodges the icicles and deflected them with her sword as she tried to get up close and personal. Akame: Your a target!! 48 Akame slices at Kula as she ducked, but the blade hit Diamond's hand. This threw Akame off as she was not expected armored gloves. Akame: She has armor?! Akame's thought was interrupted by her being punched into the air by the same fist as she was sent to the cave roof with ice near her chin. She though was quick to block a blow of ice as Murasame middle was frozen. 39 Kula: Is it too cold for you? Akame: Please, Esdeath's was worst. Akame then punched Kula into the frozen waterfall as she then combined slashes and martial arts. With one final kick sent Kula Diamond out of the cave and onto a grassy plain. 29 Akame came down to finally pierce Kula in the chest, but rolled out of the way and used the water to turn into spikes and sent them to the unexpected Akame. While Akame was distracted by the projectiles Kula created. She created more spikes and ice knives out of the grasses dew. With Akame's back turned she was slashed by the ice knife and kicked by Diamond into the river. Akame then felt multiple spikes impaling her, but her sword fell on her. Akame: Time for my trump card! 16 Akame screamed as she transformed into her new form. This horrified Kula as she saw the now dark pupils of Akame. Kula: What the... Kula was met with constant bombardment of attacks by this new form as she was kicked into the air by the assassin. Akame then came up into the air and kicked Kula down towards the ground. 4 While Kula was falling down she came up with a plan. With a use of her cryokinesis to form a blanket of snow on the ground on the below. She then fell on it as Akame came soon after. 1 Akame with rage on her mind was shocked when Kula used her ice to turn her into a ball of negative degrees as she was trapped in. K.O. Akame fell on top of Kula Diamond as the encased Akame broke out. With the assassin knocked out, Kula then brought Akame back into the cave with a new fire. Kula: Don't worry about the cold. You are going the be warmed up by morning. I don't know why we were summoned, but I saw a village earlier. Maybe I can get help there. Stay right there. Kula then got up as she set out for the village that was near the valley. Results This melee's winner is Kula Diamond!!! (Cues Kula Diamond Theme - Diamond Dust Remix) Winning Combatant: Akame: 8 Kula: 15 Winning Method: K.O.: 15 Death: 0 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Kula's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Female fights